


what have you done today, to make you feel proud?

by dangerouspassions



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically no one is straight lmao, everyone goes to pride and everyone's happy and no one is sad, warning: may be extremely cheesy idk who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouspassions/pseuds/dangerouspassions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year ago, he wasn’t even out. Back then, he had been so scared of voicing all his truths to anyone but Isabelle. Looking back on it now, he doesn’t really know what he was afraid of, but he also knows that he came out at just the right time. Even if it was in front of the entire Clave and his family. He thinks about all of that, and even he has to give himself credit for how far he’s come.</p><p>He’s going to Pride. With his boyfriend. Who he loves, and who loves him back. It takes everything for Alec not to laugh at how the tables have turned from where they were last year.</p><p>or, Alec and Magnus and the gang go to Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what have you done today, to make you feel proud?

**Author's Note:**

> so, i basically wrote this because i caught a moment of inspiration and wanted to write something happy and fun. i thought this could especially be used in light of the events that have happened in the past few days. 
> 
> the title is inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4szP49_HKE) which funnily enough made me feel a lot better and basically inspired this whole thing. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own, enjoy!!

“What do you think, darling?”

Alec whips his head around to find Magnus standing behind him, decked out in all things pink, purple, and blue. He’s got glitter smattered across his eyelids and beads in the same colors around his neck. The sparkling, purple leather pants just might be the tightest pair Magnus owns, and he’s wearing a low cut tank top that has the phrase _‘it ain’t no lie baby I’m bi bi bi’_ written across the chest. The glitter that’s fallen onto Magnus’ defined collarbones is distracting to say the least.

Alec reels in the urge to take Magnus in his arms and never leave the apartment. He smiles warmly at Magnus and steps towards him. “You look amazing.”

Magnus’s expression is nothing if not fond when he abruptly stops Alec’s venture towards him with a finger pointed at his chest. “Firstly, thank you,” he says, his tone of voice the very same one that typically makes Alec go weak at the knees. “Secondly, we have _got_ to fix you up.”

Before Alec knows it, he’s being dragged in front of Magnus’ mirror and Magnus has disappeared into his closet.

He hears things clattering to the floor, a paintbrush being flung backward onto Magnus’ bed, and takes the time to reflect.

Almost a year ago, he wasn’t even out. Back then, he had been so scared of voicing all his truths to anyone but Isabelle. Looking back on it now, he doesn’t really know what he was afraid of, but he also knows that he came out at just the right time. Even if it was in front of the entire Clave and his family. He thinks about all of that, and even he has to give himself credit for how far he’s come.

He’s going to Pride. With his boyfriend. Who he loves, and who loves him back. It takes everything for Alec not to laugh at how the tables have turned from where they were last year.

He vaguely registers a sound to next to him, but he’s too deep in thought to notice it - until he feels a hand against his cheek.

“Alexander?” He turns his gaze towards Magnus, who’s looking at him with a hint of a smile and something that Alec’s come to know as love in his eyes. “Where’d your mind go just then?”

Alec reaches up to grasp Magnus’ wrist in his hand, fingers stroking the skin there. “Just looking back on this year, that’s all.” He ducks his head down shyly before speaking quietly in the way that he usually does when he’s not so sure of himself. “I’ve… I’ve come a long way, don’t you think?”

He chances a look back up at Magnus, whose expression can only be described as proud. It’s an expression that Alec really hadn’t seen on anyone before he met Magnus, but over the past year it’s come to be something all too familiar.

Magnus crouches down so that he’s just under Alec’s height and frames Alec’s face in his gentle hands. His lips crook up at the corners and Alec feels a warmth blossoming all throughout his chest.

“Yes, my love, you’ve come a very long way. And I couldn’t be prouder of you.” Magnus rocks forward the slightest bit to meet Alec’s lips with his. They’ve been together for almost a year now, and they’ve done so much more than this, but Alec thinks that he wouldn’t trade their kisses for anything.

“Now,” Magnus shoves a rainbow face paint palette in his face. “Let’s get to work.”

Alec’s taken aback by the bright colors. “Oh, uh, are you sure? I don’t really wanna stand out too much.”

Magnus pats his arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I know you don’t have a passion for flare, so I won’t go too crazy.” He brushes a hand through the hair falling over onto Alec’s forehead. “Plus, you’ll see that everyone else is going to be _much_ more vibrant.”

Magnus only smirks and Alec is only a little bit apprehensive, but mostly he’s just excited. He was never able to do things like this in the past, but now that he can, he’s going to try to make the most of it.

  

* * *

 

An hour later, Alec and Magnus hear a loud knock on the door, followed by pounding from what sounds like a lot more people. He figures it must be the rest of their group; no one’s as loud as them.

Alec goes to answer the door while Magnus is putting the finishing touches on streaking his hair with different hues of pink and blue.

The first person that passes through the door is Clary, dressed in the same colors as Magnus, albeit her look isn’t as pronounced as his.

“Hey, Alec! You look great,” she says cheerfully, going on her toes to kiss Alec’s cheek lightly. They had a rocky start, Alec admits, but they’ve actually grown a lot closer over the past year, and he surprisingly enjoys her company now.

Next are Isabelle and Simon, both dressed in various tones of pink, yellow, and blue. They’re both wearing god awful, tacky glasses that spell out the word ‘pride’ in sparkling letters, and by the looks on their faces, they’re aware it’s horrible, but they don’t care.

“Hey big bro,” Isabelle greets him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek like Clary had. “Like my outfit?” She smiles, showcasing her dimples that everyone loves. She’s wearing bright pink cut-off shorts and a vivid yellow crop top with blue necklaces and bracelets adorning her neck and wrists. Alec smiles back; the knowledge that she’s happy is enough to make him smile for days.

“Iz, you look great,” he says, giving her a short hug, when he hears Simon clear his throat.

Simon’s got a cheshire grin on his face and he’s gesturing to his body. “What about me?” He’s got fake tattoos of pink, yellow, and blue flowers plastered all over his arms, and he’s wearing just about the brightest tie dye pants Alec thinks he’s ever seen.

Alec tries not to smile, he really does, but somehow Simon’s managed to worm his way into Alec’s rank of friends and he’s not so annoying to him anymore. “Sure, Simon,” Alec sighs playfully, “you look great too. Happy?”

Simon grabs Alec’s arm and raises it in the air to high five it with his own. “Extremely.”

Alec hasn’t noticed Jace yet, but when he does, he almost loses it.

Jace is decked out in probably every rainbow clothing item ever made in America. He’s got knee length rainbow shorts, a rainbow tank top, rainbow sweat bands covering his arms, and a rainbow bandana around his forehead. He’s even got a rainbow flag painted on his cheek, which is surprisingly well done, so Alec guesses it was Clary’s doing.

Alec is too busy bent over with laughter to notice Magnus coming out of the bedroom. As soon as Magnus sees Jace, he joins Alec in laughter.

“What… are you… wearing?” Alec can hardly catch his breath inbetween fits of laughter.

Jace just grins and comes to clap Alec on the back. “Being an ally, bro! I’m the only straight one here, I gotta do my duty.”

“Hey, I don’t know if I’d exactly say you’re straight,” Simon juts in, a teasing smile playing at his lips. “Remember that time at Pandemonium?”

“What can I say?” Jace huffs out a laugh, looking directly at Alec. “Never let me have alcohol.”

Alec’s still laughing as he tugs Jace into a quick hug. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve all these people in his life, but he’s definitely not going to question it.

He pulls away and looks at everyone in their group. In comparison, his look is actually pretty subtle. Magnus knows Alec’s not really into all the details and flourish that he so cherishes, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t add his own extra touch to Alec’s look.

There’s two streaks of face paint spread across his cheeks in all the colors of the rainbow, and Magnus has taken the privilege of adding pops of color onto all of his visible runes. He’s pretty impressed by that idea, seeing as how they’re going to be around mundanes in public, and they still give Alec strange looks whenever they see his ‘tattoos’.

Not that anyone else has to know, but Alec also has swirls of paint all over his torso under his shirt. Magnus might have gotten… carried away.

Shockingly enough, he’s not wearing all black today. He is wearing his traditionally black jeans, slightly skinnier than usual thanks to Magnus, but he’s also wearing a light blue tank top. Magnus had said it complimented his skin tone, so of course Alec couldn’t say no to it.

Magnus abruptly claps his hands togethers, specks of glitter flying into the air. “So, shall we do this?”

The group gives little cheers and hollers as they exit the apartment, leaving Alec and Magnus behind them.

Magnus gathers his things and extends his hand towards Alec. “You ready?”

Alec pauses to take in his boyfriend. He’s never been able to pick a favorite look of Magnus’, but today he looks open and carefree and happy, and Alec thinks maybe he can pick a favorite after all.

Alec grasps Magnus’ hand and chastely kisses him. “Ready.”

  

* * *

 

To be fair, Alec had no expectations, no idea, of what it would be like. He had no idea there would be this many people, or that they would be so _happy._

There’s so many colors around him; so many people, laughing and smiling and being free. The days where there’s nothing on his mind troubling him are far and few between, but today is a day where his worries are nonexistent and he can focus solely on the warmth of Magnus’ fingers intertwined with his and the cheerful environment around him. He has to admit that the mood of the people here is contagious.

Magnus and him are walking alongside the parade, hand in hand, the others a couple blocks in front of them. Beside himself with the thought that not so long ago this was all nothing but a pipe dream, Alec smiles.

There’s joyful music playing as they walk down the streets of New York City. Isabelle had actually wanted to go to Los Angeles, but Magnus had told her that he’s been to this event in almost every city all over the world, and that there’s nothing like going to Pride in your hometown.

Alec feels a small tug on his hand, so he looks down at Magnus, who has a soft, easy smile on his face. “Are you enjoying yourself, love?”

“I really am,” Alec says, pressing a lingering kiss to Magnus’ cheek before leaning in closer to his ear. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“The pleasure is all mine, dear.”

Magnus opens his mouth to say something else, but he’s quickly cut off by a loud boom. Alec looks up only to see confetti sprinkling the sky. He laughs, openly and without reservation, because of course there would be rainbow confetti.

He looks over, mid-laugh, to see Magnus watching him with nothing but love. His breath catches in his throat, getting caught up in the moment of it all. Magnus stops them from walking and places his arms around Alec’s neck, a coy smile gracing his features. Alec almost reflexively places his hands around Magnus’ waist.

They’re in the middle of a sidewalk, in New York City during Pride, confetti falling all around them, arms around each other, and Alec would almost think it’s a dream if he didn’t know that Magnus is the most real thing he’s ever had in his life. He leans in to touch his forehead to Magnus’, breathing in the atmosphere and the promise it brings with it.

“I love you,” he says, like it’s the simplest thing he knows in that moment.

Magnus makes a breathy sound of delight and closes the distance between them, kissing Alec like he normally does, but at the same time not quite because every kiss between them always brings something new. His lips keep brushing over Alec’s, giving and taking small pecks. Alec places one hand on Magnus' chest, right over his heart.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs against Alec’s lips. Alec always thinks Magnus is calm about these things, that he knows how to keep his emotions in control, but if the way Magnus’ heartbeat stutters under Alec’s palm is anything to go by, he’s just as affected as Alec.

An involuntary smile makes its way onto Alec’s face. A year ago, he never would have thought he could have this. He probably would’ve laughed if anyone had told him this would be his future.

Now that he’s here though, he wants to hold onto it as tight as he can. He knows where he was a year ago, and while he doesn’t discredit the obstacles he went through, he’s proud of where he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you'd like you can come chat with me on my tumblr [here](https://biisabelle.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
